This invention relates dynamoelectric machines such as electric motors used with pumps and, in particular, an improvement comprising a cover forming both an endshield for the motor and a portion of the pump housing. While described in particular with respect to such application, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider application of the invention disclosed hereinafter.
A typical use for a dynamoelectric machine such as electric motor is with a pump, for example, in dishwashers, swimming pools, and spas. Certain problems arise when a motor is used in these types of applications. These problems can arise, for example, from the proximity of the motor to the pump. Water in the form of condensation is particularly troublesome. Generally, the applications described are high humidity environments for the motor. Temperature changes, caused by a number of factors, can cause condensation. The condensate tends to form on the inside of the motor, creating potential electrical shorting problems. The presence of water also can cause corrosion, particularly where the endshield of the motor housing is made of a metal such as aluminum. Leakage between the pump and motor is another problem area. Motor and pump combinations often use expensive and/or complicated structures to prevent water migration from the pump to the motor. Over time, the seals between the motor and the pump will tend to leak, allowing water to reach the motor. The presence of water will damage the motor bearings, reducing motor life. Further complications arise because of misalignment between the motor and the pump. Any misalignment amplifies the water leakage-water migration problem of the motor and pump combination. All of these problems tend to reduce motor life or pump life, or both, necessitating expensive repair or replacement of the motor or the pump.